Danny Jet
Son of Hades and Maria Jet and adoptive son of Athena, Main character of The Highway to Hell Appearance Like most sons and daughters of Hades he has black spiky hair and souless black eyes, he wears a black jacket most of the time and usualy sticks to the shadows during camp events. Although, unlike his other siblings he has a pure handsome face so most of the girls want to date him, minus the son of Hades part Unlike most of the children of hades he is quite happy and fullfilled, he is kind, considerate and caring like a son of Athena or Zeus. Personality Danny is said to be a very shy person, but he initially tries to hide this by "acting cool." He sticks to the shadows because its the only place he feels confident about himself even though he's a great swordfighter, he even beat Percy and Clarisse at it.﻿ Past Lived in Brooklyn until he came to camp half-blood, his mother was killed by Echidna but he got his revenge by throwing her into Tarturus himself. After that he was taken into Athena's care, she clothed him and took care of him and grew to love him but she knew it was against ancient laws so she directed him to a satyr the satyr then found him and brought him to camp where he was jugded a Son of Hades although he remains to himself a son of Athena. During one of his quests he acuired the boon of Hephasteus and was able to control weapons miles away with just his mind, he also met his father once and for the last time since he hated him. The Dragon War He is a character in the Dragon War, his dragon was crimson and he called it Red because its simple He and Red were put under the spell of Nadine and Xaviera and fought against his friends. Relationships Andrea Sapphira Robson- Knew her all his life, they went to the same school but he had no idea she was a Demigod, he has a bit of a crush on her. During the Highway to Hell quest they grew close and started to go out. Nico Di Angelo- Nico became good friends with Danny since they had the same interests and had the same mothers name. Weapon Nico gave Danny a Stygian iron longsword made by Hephasteas himself so its kinda technical. It cannot only suck out peoples souls but gives him the power to see things with out souls die. He calls the sword Soul Eater. He can also use a set of various firearms such as pistols, rifles and his favorite, Bazooka He has the power, given to him by Hephasteus, to attract weapons to him like a big magnet, he can also make the weapons float around him or fight without him having to touch them, demonstrated when he was surronded by Goverment soldiers and he slaugtered them all ﻿ In the Dragon War he uses a blood red dragon rider sword he calls Redtearer Category:Children of Hades Category:Luke 12346 Category:Love Category:The Godslingers GX Category:Males Category:Demigods